Heroes of Olympus
by IvyHollyfoot132435
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are sent back in time to read the Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**(This happens 2 years after Thalia has been turned into a tree.)**

* * *

Introduction

'Mother always liked you best!' argued Zeus. 'No she loved you best.' Poseidon said.

The two brothers were having their usual argument while Hades looked on bored to death.

'Cereal solves everything', said Demeter.

'Shut up Cereal Lady' snapped Ares who looked very annoyed.

Aphrodite was doing her hair and painting her nails as usual. Hephaestus was making something.

Artemis, Athena and Hera were having a discussion about various topics, while Dionysus sipped some wine while reading a wine magazine. Apollo and Hermes were discussing about what prank to play next while Hestia tended to the hearth. It was your typical Winter Solstice.

Suddenly a blinding light appeared above them and seven demigods fell onto the floor of Olympus. One was holding about 5 books of some sort.

The boy with the books looked thin and pale. He was wearing a torn orange t-shirt and torn jeans. His hair was tousled and he had sea green eyes. He held hands with a girl who also looked thin and pale. She was also dressed in a torn orange shirt and torn jeans. She had grey eyes and blonde were with another 3 boys and 2 girls. One boy had sandy hair and bright blue was dressed in casual clothes. Next to him was a girl with choppy braided hair and eyes that changed her was the other girl, she had golden eyes and curly brown hair. She held hands with a boy who had a pudgy baby face and a military haircut. He looked like a toddler who had taken steroids and joined the marines. Next to him was a boy who was thin, had curly hair and a face like a Latino Santa elf.

'You are on Olympus', Zeus replied. 'Who are you?' inquired Athena.

The boy who held the books put the books down and went forward.

'My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm 17 years old.' Poseidon's eyes grew wide at this. This was his son?! What happened to him? The girl next to him came forward and said,

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 17 years old. I'm a daughter of Athena." Athena was shocked to see her daughter in this state.

"My name is Frank Zhang. I'm 16 years old. I'm the son of Mars." Ares's form flickered from Mars to Ares.

"My name is Jason Grace.I'm the son of Jupiter." Zeus's form flickered to Roman then back to Greek.

"My name is Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite looked fondly at her daughter then started watching all the couples in the room.

"My name is Hazel Lavesque. Daughter of Pluto." Hades's form flickered but stayed Greek.

"My name is Leo of Hephaestus." Hephaestus was thinking, 'I miss Esperanza.'

Athena asked, " Percy what are those books your holding?" "I don't know.I fell here holding them. I'll read the titles: Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House of Hades and Blood of Olympus." Everyone shuddered at the last title except Ares.

Suddenly a note fell onto Zeus's lap. He read it out loud,

**"We the Three fates have sent these demigods back in time to read these books with the gods. This is just for enjoyment and you can't change the future. We have also allowed Hermes and Apollo to send a few more demigods to read these books with you. **

**The Three Fates.**

"I'll start reading." said Percy. He took the first book and turned it to the correct page.

* * *

_**Please tell me if you like it and I will write more. This is my first story so i'm a bit nervous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**(This happens 2 years after Thalia has been turned into a tree.)**

* * *

Percy reads, **Jason I**

**EVEN BEFORE HE GOT ELECTROCUTED, Jason was having a rotten day.**

**He woke in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know.**

"Aww" cooed Aphrodite. Jason & Piper blushed while the other demigods snickered.

**That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute,**

Jason blushed harder while the snickering continued.

**but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think.A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age … fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own age.**

"I know how that feels." Said Percy shivering. Annabeth gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

**The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the tried to think back … the last thing he remembered …**

"Don't try that, I tried to think and i got a major headache." Percy said.

"I didn't know you had a head Percy." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned sharply and to their immense surprise saw Thalia standing there. "Thalia!" cried Annabeth enveloping her in a hug.

"Why am I here and what year is it?

Annabeth explained all that had happened and then Thalia sat down next to Annabeth.

**The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"**

"Aww!" cooed Aphrodite.

**She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue, and green.**

Aphrodite smiled, while Jason whispered to Piper, " I love your eyes." Piper smiled.

**Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't—"**

"Thank the gods I wasn't placed in a situation like that." said Percy.

"Yeah, i don't want to lose you." Annabeth whispered.

Aphrodite was secretly watching them.

**In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"**

"Cupcakes?" Asked the Gods.

'He calls everyone that.' explained Annabeth.

**The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy.**

'Sounds like a satyr.' said Athena.

All the demigods nodded.

**His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"**

Everyone laughed.

**"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened.**

'Oh, now I realized why he scowled at you. I thought I imagined it.' said Piper.

'So, he knows that your not supposed to be there.' said Athena.

**A jolt went down Jason's spine. He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong there. He was going to call Jason out, demand to know what he was doing on the bus—and Jason wouldn't have a clue what to say.**

'He won't do that luckily, he'll just wait until you come to him.' said Athena.

'Yeah, that happened like you said.' replied Jason.

**But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."**

'Does he always talk like that?' asked Poseidon.

'Yes.' All the demigods said.

**He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.**

**Jason looked at the girl next to him. "Can he talk to us that way?"**

**She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'"**

**She said it like it was a joke they'd shared before.**

'It was.' said Piper looking sad. Jason hugged her and then she cheered up.

**"This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here."**

**The boy in front of him turned and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."**

'You stole a BMW?' asked Hermes with a glint in his eye.

'No I didn't!' said Piper annoyed.

Percy quickly began reading before Hermes asked anymore.

**The girl blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"**

**"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Jason like, Can you believe her?**

'Talked the dealer? Well the only daughter I know of who has that ability is Drew.' Aphrodite said.

All the demigods made a face.

'Is my daughter that unbearable?'

'Yes mother, she treats all her half-brothers and sisters like trash.' said Piper. Aphrodite was sad at her daughter's behavior.

**Leo looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.**

'Just naturally hyper.' said Leo proudly.

All the demigods rolled their eyes.

**"Anyway," Leo said, "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago.**

'eww' said Aphrodite.

**Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?"**

'Did that happen often?' asked Hazel.

Everyone jumped a little since she and Frank did not speak much.

'Yeah' said Leo.

**"I don't know you," Jason gave him a crocodile grin. "Sure. I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone.""Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "Problem back there?"Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"**

'Why'd you ask him to do that?' asked Annabeth.

'You'll see', was Leo's answer.

**Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's.**

Everyone laughed while Hephaestus looked proudly at his son.

**The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The cow says moo!"**

Everyone laughed harder.

**The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."**

**"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"**

**Piper knit her eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"**

'Not really' said Jason. 'Sorry.'

**"No! I have no idea—"**

**"Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

**Jason stared at him blankly.**

**'No I think he's serious.' Piper tried to take his hand again,**

Aphrodite cooed. Piper blushed.

**but he pulled it away.**

**'I'm sorry', he said, 'I don't- I can't-'**

**'That's it!' Coach Hedge yelled from the front. The back row has just volunteered to cleanup after lunch!'**

**The rest of the kids cheered.**

**'That's a shocker', muttered Leo.**

'That happened often?' inquired Percy.

'Yeah.' Piper replied. 'But I think he was trying to toughen us up for our real lives.'

Annabeth nodded. 'He's one of the best satyrs for preparing demigods.'

**But Piper kept his eyes on Jason, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried. **

**'Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are? **

**Jason shrugged helplessly. 'It's worse than that. I don't know who I am.'**

Percy knew how that felt but he felt relieved that he wasn't put in a situation like that.

**The bus dropped them in front of a red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: ****The National Museum of Nowhere, Jason thought.**

'You need better names dude.' said Percy.

Nico snorted.' Like yours are any better.'

Percy pouted while the demigods snickered.

**A cold wind blew across the desert. Jason hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough:**

'I agree' said Piper. 'You were wearing a pair jeans, trainers, a purple T-shirt and a thin windbreaker.'

Then she realized she just realized what she'd done because Aphrodite cooed while she and Jason blushed.

**jeans and trainers, a purple T-shirt and a thin windbreaker.**

'You even got it right.' said Percy. 'Just read Seaweed Brain.' said Annabeth seeing how red Piper and Jason were going.

**'So, a crash course for the amnesiac,' Leo said in a helpful tone,**

'Which means he's not going to be helpful.' said Annabeth.

**that made Jason think this was not going to be helpful.**

Everyone snorted. Suddenly Athena shrieked. Annabeth saw what she was looking at and screamed in pure terror: 'SPIDER!' and hid behind Percy. While Athena seemed frozen to her chair.

Thalia quickly picked up the spider and threw it outside, while Percy calmed Annabeth down and Athena took deep breaths.

After everything went back to normal Percy started reading,

**'We go to the ''Wilderness School'"- Leo made air quotes with his fingers. 'Which means we're 'bad kids'**

* * *

_**Not the whole chapter since i still have more to write. It might take a while.**_


End file.
